Makoto Yuki
|-| Makoto Yuki = |-| Orpheus = |-| Thanatos = |-| Messiah = Summary Makoto Yuki is the protagonist of Persona 3/FES/Portable. He is a transfer student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai City. He is an orphan whose parents died on the Moonlight Bridge in their car during a fatal incident a decade before the events of the game. He has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes, and a light build, being shorter than average. His bangs cover his right eye. He is often shown with his hands in his pockets. He is very stoic, reserved, and calm, gathered by the fact that he remains unmoved even when guns are pointed at him. He appears very introverted, distant, and aloof since he only observes the conversations of his party members and only speaks when someone is directed at him for his opinion on the matter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Makoto Yuki (Anime), "The Blue Haired Boy" (P4A), Minato Arisato (Manga) Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: 16-17. 17 at death. Classification: Human, Persona User, Host of Death, Wielder of the Universe Arcana, Messiah Powers and Abilities: |-|Without Personas= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower). Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|With Personas= All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, limited Invulnerability (via Endure), Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), High Resistance to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills). |-|Universe Arcana= All previous abilities to a greater extent, can survive for a month without his soul, Empowerment to a far greater extent, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Sealing, Invulnerability (up to Low 2-C, via Infinite Endure), Reactive Evolution (capable of adapting to nullify attacks they have been exposed to), High Resistance to Energy Projection and Resistance Negation (nullified Nyx's Almighty-based attacks). |-|Optional Items= Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation (w/ various gems), Resistance Negation (w/ Megido gems), Status Effect Inducement (w/ various weapons), Healing (w/ various items), Attack Reflection (w/ Mirrors), Statistics Amplification (w/ various equipment and Sutras), Damage Boost and Empowerment (w/ various equipment), Debuff Negation (w/ Dekaja Gem), Statistics Reduction (w/ Dekunda Gem). High Resistance to Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, Death, Sleep, Memory, Fear, Empathic, Mind, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation (w/ the Omnipotent Orb). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Canonically fought Elizabeth before NG+) | At least Universe level+ (Possesses the Universe Arcana and Messiah, his ultimate Persona. Tanked hits from Nyx) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to his teammates, who can keep up with the Persona 5 cast. Kept up with Elizabeth) | Massively FTL+ (Should be as fast as before. Comparable to Nyx) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Relatively equal to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Stronger than the other SEES members, who tanked hits from Erebus) | At least Universe level+ (Through the Universe Arcana and Messiah, tanked hits from Nyx) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Evoker and Lucifer's Blade. Intelligence: Genius. At maxed social stats, Makoto's intelligence is considered to be on the level of a genius. Weaknesses: Makoto inherits the elemental weaknesses of his equipped Persona if they have one. He needs an Evoker to summon his Personas. Using the Great Seal sacrifices his soul, and would thus be out-of-character for him to use outside of extreme circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Makoto's initial Persona is Orpheus, its evolved form is Orpheus Telos, and his ultimate Persona is Messiah. Wild Card: Makoto possesses the power of the Wild Card, which allows him to use multiple Personas and have access to the Velvet Room's services during the events of his Journey. This is unlike other recent Persona-users, who only have access to their Initial and Ultimate Personas, and cannot perceive the door to the Velvet Room. Due to the nature of Persona Fusion, Makoto can theoretically possess almost any skill/spell on almost any Persona. The Great Seal: Uses his soul to seal his opponent away. He can survive without it for a month. Fusion Spells: He can summon several Personas at once to execute an extremely powerful attack. *'Candenza:' Dual-summons Orpheus and Asparas to heal his and his allies' health by 25% and increase their Evasion. *'Thunder Call:' Dual-summons Thor and Take-Mikazuchi to summon thunderbolts from the sky. *'Justice:' Dual-summons Angel and Archangel to make an orb of energy fall from the sky. When it touches the ground, it releases a large but soft explosion that halves the HP of all enemies. *'Jack Brothers:' Dual-summons Jack Frost and Pyro Jack to knock down all enemies to their feet. (mid chance) *'Summer Dream:' One of the following happens at random: The Protagonist and his allies are fully healed and have all their magical energy restored, all enemies are fully healed and have all of their magical energy restored, all allies are knocked down to their feet, all enemies are knocked to their feet, everyone is knocked down to their feet, nothing happens. *'Last Judge:' Dual-summons Metatron and Mithra, causing a massive gavel smashes into the ground, destroying everything. *'Ardhanarhi:' Dual-summons Shiva and Parvati, shooting a powerful wave of flames from his body like a flamethrower. *'Armageddon:' By far his strongest attack. Dual-summons Helel and Satan to cause a massive explosion of pure energy blasts apart everything, doing an insanely large amount of damage. This attack can kill most enemies, even bosses, in a single hit. The only exceptions being Nyx and Elizabeth. Gallery P3ProtagDance.png|Makoto in P3D P3 Male Protagonist (Makoto Yuki) Render.png|Makoto in P3P PQ_Protagonist_(Persona_3_)_Render.png|Makoto in PQ Key: Mid Game | Late Game | Universe Arcana and Messiah Others Notable Victories: Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) Shido's Profile (Late-Game Makoto and Volume 19-20 Shido were used, and speed was equalized) Mechagodzilla (Monster Strike) Mechagodzilla's Profile (Speed was equalized, Late-Game Makoto and Mechagodzilla w/ Uriel's Powers were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Persona Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Silent Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 4